The present invention concerns a valve device such as the type generally found in EP 1 123 155 B1. In that valve device, the control diaphragm is actuated pneumatically, which limits the pressure range which can be used to very low pressures or requires large transmission areas.
A valve device of the general type found in DE 195 42 797 B4 has a very large structure. Control of the force storage means is effected by manual adjustment.